1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to containers, and more particularly to containers of a type including upper and lower cases which can define an enclosed containing space when coupled.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In the automotive field, various containers have been used for containing automotive parts. Usually, the containers are of a type which comprises upper and lower cases which are different in shape. However, using different upper and lower cases causes a difficulty or troublesomehess with which they have to be produced and managed.